High School Musical Remix
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: This is a series of oneshots about all of my favorite couples! Full summary inside! Please R&R! Ratings will range from K to T, but I'm leaving it on T for now!
1. Photo

**I am really obsessed with this movie right now, so I have to do something else now… Not to steal anyone else's ideas, but this is a series of one shots. There will be at least 50 of them. I counted the rest of the ones like this and there are about 15 that I found…mine's a little different, though because they are song fics, too. They are mixed of all of my favorite couples from the movie: Troyella, Charpay, Chaylor, Zanessa, Ryelsi, Lashley, and Cashley. Not sure why those pairs, but those are the ones that appeal to me. Hope you like them! Don't own any of the songs or the characters!**

PHOTO- Troyella: In this story, Troy and Gabriella are 24, but Troy moved away five years ago to Texas to play basketball. Gabriella and her 4 ½ year old daughter, Heavynne live in Albuquerque. Troy doesn't know that he has a daughter because Gabi was afraid to tell him that she was pregnant.

_"A photo can say a thousand things_

_  
But it can't say the million things I wanna say_

_  
A photo can capture the way we were_

_  
But it can't capture the way we are_

_  
'Cause you're far away_

_  
What it's like to know you_

_  
What it's like to touch you"_

Gabriella Montez sat down next to her daughter's bed. "What story do you want to hear tonight, Heavynne?"

"The one about Daddy and You. When you first met," she said, pointing to the picture she had of her father that was framed on her nightstand.

"Okay. It was New Year's Eve in the year 2005. Grandma and I were visiting my cousin at a ski lodge in the mountains. Grandma made me go to the party down in the lobby. Daddy was there, too, but I didn't know him at that point. There were some people singing karaoke. I was sitting in a chair, reading my book when a bright light landed on my page. I looked up, and before I knew it, a hand led me up to the stage. There was your Daddy. He sang the song with me, and afterwards, we talked for a long time."

"Did you fall in love with him when you saw him?"

Gabi nodded, tears coming to her eyes. She missed him so much, and he didn't even know that he was a father. Maybe if she had told him about the baby, things would be different. Maybe he would still be here.

"Don't cry, Mommy," Heavynne said softly.

Gabi wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Heavynne. Mommy just needs to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Night, night, Mommy! I love you!"

"I love you, too, Heavynne."

With that, Gabi went to her own room. She picked up her photo album and slowly turned the pages.

_"When you told me that you loved me_

_  
were those just words_

_  
You can't tell me you don't need me_

_  
and I know that hurts_

_  
'Cause I'm looking at your picture_

_  
'Cause it's all I've got_

_  
Maybe one day_

_  
You and me will have one more shot_

_Timing lost minutes and moments_

_  
And I might be lonely _

_  
But I'm not afraid_

_  
In a second_

_  
It all comes right back to me_

_  
Nothing's forgotten now_

_  
Yeah everything's saved_

_  
What it's like to touch you_

_  
What it's like to know you_

When you told me that you loved me

_  
were those just words_

_  
You can't tell me you don't need me_

_  
and I know that hurts_

_  
'Cause I'm looking at your picture_

_  
'Cause it's all I've got_

_  
Maybe one day_

_  
You and me will have one more shot"_

She wished he would come home. All she could do was wish for his strong, comforting arms. The tears fell in rivulets down her face. She couldn't stand not being able to talk to him about Heavynne. She was, after all, his daughter too. He deserved to know about her._  
_

But she knew that she couldn't bother him now. It was Christmas Eve, and he was really busy with basketball. Besides, she had just talked to him two weeks before, and he had a new girlfriend. He had moved on. He didn't need her anymore.

_"You were my life  
you were my faith  
You gave me hope every day"_

The next day was Christmas. Heavynne opened her presents and was full of excitement when she was done. She played with her toys all day long, and before they knew it, it was time for them to go to Grandma and Grandpa Bolton's for Christmas dinner.

When they arrived, Heavynne immediately ran to the backyard to play with her father's dog, Shadow.

Jack looked sincerely at Gabriella. "How you holding up?"

"Good, I guess. I miss him."

"Maybe he'll come home soon. Then you could talk to him."

"Maybe," Gabriella said quietly, but she doubted it. He was with Nicolle now.

_"When you told me that you loved me  
were those just words  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
and I know that hurts  
'Cause I'm looking at your picture  
'Cause it's all I've got  
Maybe one day  
You and me will have one more shot"_

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Gabriella opened it because she had been standing in front of the door. She looked up at the person and gasped. There were those blue eyes, that brownish hair. It was Troy.

"Troy," she breathed.

"Hey, Gabi. Surprise! I'm your Christmas present! Isn't that great?"

She didn't know what to say, except, "Troy, where's Nicolle?"

"Nicolle? Who's Nicolle?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Oh, no, Gabi. I just made her up so I could surprise you."

Just then, Heavynne ran back into the house. She stared at her father.

"I've got an even bigger surprise for you," Gabi said under her breath. Troy looked from the door to Gabi's face. "Surprise!" she said helplessly.

He looked really confused, and she could see why. She would have, too.

"Daddy!" Heavynne squealed, running to Troy and wrapping her arms around his legs. He looked from her to Gabriella and back to Heavynne.

He and Gabi's eyes met, and he pulled her into a big hug. They were never going to be separated again. They were together forever.

**Hope you liked it! The story was based off of Ryan Cabrera's "Photo". Please review!**


	2. Fall In Love With Me

Yea! Thanks for the reviews, guys! You deserve another one! Here is one about Zac and Vanessa!

Fall In Love With Me- Zanessa: Just some cute fluff about my favorite couple! Based on "Fall in Love with Me" by Ashlee Simpson (my favorite celebrity ever! Gotta love her!)

"_Let's run away   
Name a place  
Where the air tastes like rain  
And the sun shines like Sunday morning_

You bring your laugh and I'll bring my sense of humor  
And we can the waste days  
One week after another"

Zac Efron watched as Vanessa finished packing her suitcase for their High School Musical cast vacation to Hawaii. She noticed him watching, so she turned to see if he needed something.

"You alright, Zac? You look a little lost. You must be having a hard day. I can't be that interesting."

_No, just falling in love with you, _he thought to himself. To Vanessa, he said, "Oh, I'm fine. Just fine. You just have some hair in your face."

He reached out to move it aside. As his hand brushed against the soft skin on her face, he stared deep into her eyes.

"Zac?" After a minute, she took his hand and placed it down by his side. "Yep, there's definitely something wrong with you," she joked.

"No there isn't," he said, offended.

She smiled as she let out a slight giggle. "I'm just kidding, Zac. Chill out."

He smiled back at her. They picked up their luggage and headed to Zac's car.

"Thanks for picking me up. I can't believe my car broke down the day before our trip," Vanessa said.

"You're welcome, Nessa. My pleasure."

The drive to the LAX was mostly Zac listening to Vanessa singing various songs off her album. Soon, they had arrived at the airport. They looked around for their friends. None of them were in sight, until Corbin and Ashley came over to them.

"Well, it looks like it's just the four of us going, guys. The others couldn't make it," Ashley said.

Zac looked at Vanessa, who smiled. "The less people, the more fun," she said happily.

Two hours later, they were on the plane on their way to Hawaii. Zac and Vanessa sat next to each other, with Zac against the window, Vanessa next to him, then Ashley and Corbin in the other two seats in their row. Vanessa took out her cd player and turned it on. She offered Zac an earphone, and he took it from her. They listened to various cds she had brought along. After awhile, Vanessa leaned her head on his shoulder.

"_Turn it up turn it up I'm falling  
Turn the music up and fall in love with me   
Turn it up turn it up I'm falling  
Turn the music up and fall in love with me"_

Later that night, Zac and Vanessa were sitting on the beach, watching Corbin and Ashley play water tag. They had decided to sit out for the night, so they sat together on a large rainbow-colored beach towel, each drinking a Coke. She looked up at him and smiled. For the first time in the whole two years he had known her, she didn't have a book or anything with her, not even her purse. She laid her head on his shoulder again.

"Zac, what do you think about us?"

"What do you mean?" he asked obliviously.

"I mean…should we be more than friends?"

"You mean like dating? The whole Boyfriend/Girlfriend thing?"

"Yeah. Can you picture us like that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I can. In fact, I have…for a long time. Since we filmed the movie."

"Really? Me, too…kinda. I mean, it's not like I said, 'Oh, he's hot. Maybe I could be his girlfriend', but by the time we were done filming, I knew that I thought of you that way," she said shyly.

The whole time she was talking, Zac had been leaning in towards her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, gently, but it was full of passion. After a minute, he pulled back to look at her. They smiled at each other.

They sat and watched the sun set. Above the turtle-green palm trees and the white sandy beach, the baby blue ocean waters, there was a mix of pinks, yellows, and oranges as the sun sunk lower into the sky. When Corbin and Ashley were ready to come out of the water, Zac looked down at Vanessa. She was sound asleep, her face buried into his chest. He picked her up and carried her back to their suite.

"_Don't need a book   
Don't need anything but  
The art of conversation and the lovely gift of sleep_

We won't leave till sand's in everything and  
Hearts are full of breeze  
And we've caught up on our daydreaming"

When they got to their room, he laid her in her bed turned on the radio softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over to see him getting into his bed. She gave him a tired smile.

"Goodnight, Vanessa," he said.

"Goodnight, Zac," she said, leaning over to give him another kiss. She pulled the covers up around her turned onto her side. Soon, she was once again sleeping.

Zac smiled as he watched her sleep. She looked so cute, so peaceful. Just like he had imagined her being. He, too, was soon asleep.

"_Turn it up turn it up I'm falling  
Turn the music up and fall in love with me   
Turn it up turn it up I'm falling  
Turn the music up and fall in love with me_

When the night comes  
We can stay in bed   
And what's left to talk about  
Is better left unsaid"

They spent the rest of the week having a great time in Hawaii. Zac and Vanessa had some well deserved alone time, but they chose to spend it with each other. They grew in their relationship, and before the end of the week, they had become very close. Zac even slept in her bed when she got scared of the movie they had been watching with Corbin and Ashley, who had been sitting on his bed. They didn't have sex, but they managed to almost make out once or twice. Neither of them wanted to move too fast, so they took it kind of slow. The week flew by, and before they knew it, it was time to go home.

On the plane ride home, they did pretty much the same thing they had done on the way there, except that they kissed a few times.

"_Turn it up turn it up I'm falling  
Turn the music up and fall in love with me   
Turn it up turn it up I'm falling  
Turn the music up and fall in love with me  
Turn it up turn it up I'm falling  
Turn the music up and fall in love with me"  
_

Vanessa had come back home with the best souvenir she could have ever asked for. She was dating Zac Efron. Nothing could be better than that.

I hope it was enjoyable. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


	3. Between You & I

Thanks for reviewing! Here's another one…this one's gonna be Charpay! It's based off of "Between You & I" by Miss Jessica Simpson! (Love her, too, in case you didn't notice!)

Between You & I- Charpay: Chad and Sharpay spend some time together just after they got engaged.

"_Between you and I,  
And the starlight of the sky,  
Nothin' and no one would ever know,  
Galaxies high, you take me so fully,  
As we jive through tonight,  
Holdin' nothin' from eyes"_

"Chad, I love you," Sharpay said, laying her head on his shoulder. They looked up at the night sky, where the stars glittered and lit up the blackness.

"I love you, too," he said. They had been dating for almost three years now, and Sharpay had just gotten her ring. She admired it and looked up into his eyes.

"I can't believe we're getting married. You have such a great taste in rings," she said playfully.

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" he replied, studying the diamonds that sparkled underneath the moonlight.

"Let's go back in the house," she said, referring to their brand new Mediterranean-style home. He helped her up out of their Jacuzzi.

"_All I ever need, is you to take this crown,  
Just lay me down,  
All I have, is you to pull me through  
This world that I'm in, my love,  
Between you and I  
Baby, Just can't stop lovin' you,  
Your kisses, are haunting my head  
Between you and I darlin',  
Nothin' could get better baby,  
I just love when you call me lady,  
oh ya know that drives me crazy"_

In the house, they went to their room, where Sharpay slipped into her sexy new pajamas. She climbed in her side of the bed. Chad shortly followed after her, with only his boxers on. He kissed her, which led to them making love.

Early the next morning, Chad looked over at Sharpay, who was sleeping soundly after their night of excitement. Her soft breathing slowed as she woke up.

"Hey," he said.

"Good morning," she said sleepily.

"We better get ready for Troy and Gabriella. They're bringing Jasmine over to visit today," Chad reminded her.

"Yeah… so what do you think about us having kids?"

"Kids?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to have babies with you," she said dreamily.

"Even after seeing what Gabi went through giving birth to Jasmine?"

"I won't mind the pain, as long as I'm with you."

"_Violets are blue,   
'N' every color, brings remnants of you,  
Reach up and touch what you can feel,  
Captivated, so surreal,  
Drowning inside,   
Of your soul that runs so deep,  
As I'm lying here beside you, Infatuated, I'm so weak_

All I ever need, is you to take this crown,  
Just lay me down,  
All I have, is you to pull me through  
This world that I'm in, my love,  
Between you and I   
Baby, Just can't stop lovin' you,  
Your kisses, are haunting my head  
Between you and I darlin',  
Nothin' could get better baby,  
I just love when you call me lady,  
oh ya know that drives me crazy

Baby, please,  
Say that you'll understand   
That tonight, is a night, to love again,  
Sweet memories,  
of kisses we've blown in the wind,  
And I'll cherish this quiet time we spend alone

Between you and I  
Baby, Just can't stop lovin' you,  
Your kisses, are haunting my head  
Between you and I darlin',  
Nothin' could get better baby,  
I just love when you call me lady,  
oh ya know that drives me crazy"

Chad smiled at her. "Then let's start right now," he said, kissing her. They slowly forgot their visitors for awhile…

Sorry, it's not very long, but I have to get off of my computer for awhile. Please review!


	4. How Long

**Hey! I just want to start out by saying that I hope all of you have a safe and happy New Year! Now, on to the story. This one is about Chaylor, and it is based off of "How Long" by the Veronicas!**

How Long- Chaylor: When Chad goes off to play basketball on the East Coast, Taylor reflects on their relationship and wonders if they are going to still be together when they see each other again. In the second half, she goes to see him.

"_Saturdays, will never be the same  
It's even hard mentioning your name  
Lookin' back I don't know what went wrong  
But suddenly it's like I don't belong"_

Nineteen-year-old Taylor McKessie lay down on her bed, the same bed she had once shared with Chad. She couldn't believe that he had left her. He had promised that he never would. Her life was never gonna be the same. She missed him so much.

She looked at the picture of him that was on their bedside table. She didn't want to even look at it, for fear that it would break her heart all over again. She buried her face in her pillow.

Why did he have to go? It was just college basketball, it wasn't like he had gone off to war or something, but she was still heartbroken. What if he found another girl? She couldn't bear to think about it.

When was he gonna come home? How long would he leave her for? Maybe he wouldn't come back. Maybe she should move on with her life. Troy was cute, but he and Gabriella were together, and Gabriella was seven months pregnant with his child. She wished she and Chad had gotten pregnant.

If only he would call her. One little phone call. She could ask him if he was coming home soon. But it had been eight months, and she didn't hear from him, except through email once a week. All they had talked about was Troy and Gabi and the baby. They hadn't discussed themselves.

"_So how long must I wait?  
And how long must I stay?  
Please let me know how to live.  
Cuz I don't ever wanna feel this way  
Again._

_Nuthin seems to matter anymore  
Why can't it be just like it was before?  
I hate you for the person I've become  
Take me back to where it all begun_

So how long must I wait?  
And how long must I stay?  
Please let me know how to live.  
Cuz I don't ever wanna feel this way  
Again.

Let me know, how to live  
Let me know

So how long must I wait?  
And how long must I stay?  
Please let me know how to live.  
Cuz I don't ever wanna feel this way  
Again."

She went over to her desk and opened her laptop. There was her wallpaper, which was a picture of Chad after the Wildcat Championship victory. She sat down and opened up the Internet. When she checked her email, she noticed that she had a message from Chad. She quickly opened it and began to read.

**TayTay,**

**Hey, baby girl. I miss you. How are you keeping up? We won our game last night. How are Gabi and Troy doing? I want to hear your voice. I really wish you were here with me. Call me. Love, Chad**

She began to cry as she read the letter. Maybe he did love her. Maybe they would get back together. She eagerly picked up her phone and dialed his new number, which had also been in the email.

On the third ring, he answered. "Hello?"

"Chad!" she exclaimed, so loudly that he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Hey, Taylor. Thanks for breaking my eardrum," Chad replied, smiling.

"I miss you, too. Do you know when you can come visit me?"

"Well, maybe in the summer. I can't make a promise though."

"Can I come see you?"

"Sure, if you can make it."

"I can, I can! When should I come?"

"Next week?"

"Okay. I guess I'll see you then."

"Hey, how's Gabi?"

"She's fine. The baby's good, too. It's a girl."

"She had the baby?"

"No, but they found out what they were having."

"Oh. Alright, I have to go. Basketball practice starts in twenty minutes. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

One week later, she was on her way to see Chad. He greeted her at the airport. She flew into his arms and he kissed her as he spun her around.

"I missed you so much," she said between breaths.

"Me, too, Tay."

"Let's go back to your apartment."

"Sounds good to me."

They went back to his apartment. When they got there, they made love. It felt so good to see each other again. They were going to be fine. She just knew it.

**Sorry if it's a little weird, but I didn't know how else to make the song fit, and I already have all of the songs picked out. All of the others I could have used for this have already been assigned to the other stories, and I don't know of any other songs that I could have used. Please review!**


	5. Lips of An Angel

Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry it took awhile, but I finally have another one for this story!

Lips of an Angel

Troy Bolton was lying in his bed. He looked over at the neon green numbers on his digital clock. It was getting close to midnight.

Just then, his cell phone rang. He looked at the number. He shook his head. It couldn't be. They had broken up four years ago.

He answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Troy, it's Gabriella," a shaky voice said. It was obvious that she had been crying. It really was her.

"_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud"_

"Troy, I need to talk to you," she said. "It's important." There was a pause before she continued. "Troy, I still love you."

Troy looked across the hall at the bed in which his fiancée was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her because Sharpay could really be in a mood if she got interrupted.

He still loved her, too. But he couldn't love her. He had Sharpay now. But Gabriella's voice, her soft words made him want to melt. He tried to push his thoughts out of his head, knowing they were wrong. He couldn't still love her.

"_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak"_

"Gabriella, I can't love you. It's really hard for me to say that, but I'm engaged now," he whispered.

"But Troy-" she began to protest.

"Please, Gabriella. Don't do this. I have to go."

"_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel" _

"Troy, I'm engaged, too! Please just listen. It's really important."

"Gabriella, I can't, okay? I have to go."

"But I love you!"

With a lump in his throat, he managed to spit out, "I love you, too, but I really should go."

"_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"

"No, Troy, wait! Please, Troy…"

"Goodbye, Gabriella," he said before hanging up the phone.

Tears formed in his eyes. Why did she have to do this to him? If it was so important, why didn't she just come out and say it?

He remembered the day they had broken up.

_Troy found Gabriella sitting at their usual lunch table. He wandered over to her and sat down. _

_At the same time, they said, "We need to talk."_

_He laughed uneasily. "You go first," he said._

"_No, it can wait. What did you want to talk about?"_

"_Gabi, I think we need to slow down and take a break from each other." _

"_But…you promised, Troy. You promised that you'd always love me! That's why I slept with you!"_

"_I'm sorry, Gabi. I just think it'd be good for us to take a break." _

_With that, he stood up and left the table, not bothering to listen to what she wanted to talk about._

Now he wondered. What was so important that she would call four years later still wanting to tell him? He tried to forget about it. It couldn't be that important.

"_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"

Just then, his phone rang again. "Hello?" he asked, secretly hoping it was her.

"Troy, please listen to me. Don't hang up," she pleaded.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked, sighing.

There was a long pause.

"Gabi?"

"_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Honey why you calling me so late?"

"Troy, you…you have a daughter," she said. "Her name's Madalynn."

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
